


Ever After?

by badwolf707



Series: Ever After? [1]
Category: Easy A, Easy A (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf707/pseuds/badwolf707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fallout Of Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhiannon: The centers does not hold.

So in the end she and Rhiannon aren't as close as they once were.  
They hang out but its not the same as it once was.  
More acquaintances then friends these days.  
She kissed Todd behind her back and while that hurt it wasnt what made the strings of discontent sew among them, it was Rhiannon abandoning her that made her never quite trust her the same.  
She would never stick by her no matter what and that's knowledge she just can't forget.  
Growing up sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just watching Easy A once again and had thoughts I needed to share.  
> So I hope you guys like it.  
> As always Constructed Criticism is welcomed.  
> No Beta just me so if you see any problems feel free to let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected change.

Surprisingly she's more friendly with Marianne these days.  
She apologized after everything came out and of course took it upon her self to try and help her save her from her lying ways.  
She was apologetic about not believing her about the Micah thing but Olive doesn't take to much offense toward this seeing as though they didn't have years of friendship for her to trust in.  
Though she still can't stand Marianne's pious ways most of the time, even though she toned it back a bit in regards to her.  
They surprisingly get along from time to time.  
Life is about rolling with the punches sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching Easy A once again and had thoughts I needed to share.  
> So I hope you guys like it.  
> As always Constructed Criticism is welcomed.  
> No Beta just me so if you see any problems feel free to let me know.


End file.
